dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Guy
NOTE: This country is not based on the show Greeny Phantom The Republic of Guy is a sovereign republic located in Eastern Europe in the fictional Earth, covering all of the Balkans Peninsula and some of the west coast of the Black Sea. It isn't landlocked, bordering many of the Union of Road 7 countries. It is the richest country in the fictional world and was declared developed even during the early years of the twentieth century. The capital of the country, Guy City, is the largest city and enjoys numbering of 4 million residents, while RG actually has at around 28 million residents. Republic of Guy became independent in 1969. In 2003, Republic of Guy joined the United Nations and the NATO. It borders Turkey and Ukraine and Floweria and Balkan (Romania, Bulgaria and Moldova) Republic of Guy * Currency: Guyish Pound * Monarch: Harry III of Guyish * Vice President: Hank Ceushegoeper History Culture The culture of the Republic of Guy is typically Western, but its northeast, mountain-bordered side is also influenced with South and East Slavic culture and customs, where the Guyish language, based on the Slavic language, written in Cyrillic, is also official. Architecture and civil engineering Guyish people have developed a very modern style of architecture when they developed in 1045 an universal measuring system, which was used up until they adopted the imperial system in early 1900s. It was centered on the pron and the rollen, with the pron being equal to today's 1cm and the rollen being equal to a gram, that is, the Guyish measuring system being the same as the metric system. The year 1234 saw a very major architecture boom in RG: a 200m skyscraper was built. It was built on the southwest of the modern Guy City, and promted others to build skyscrapers and modern sizes of streets. Despite that, no cars came in there until 1900. Guyish kiddie rides Guyers were the inventors of kiddie rides: inventing them in 1034. They consisted of a cube with one face thrown away, and then inside with a wooden chair. Next to them there was usually a circle that, when rotated clockwise, moves the ride and usually plays an exciting tune by xylophone, located inside the machine with the circle, which is separate from the kiddie ride. The oldest kiddie ride is still working and is located on 123 Inventors Street in Guy City, with the street named after the inventors of that thing. The current name of it was adopted in 1923. The first Guyish modern kiddie ride ever made was that of Blue Mario on a steam engine. According to the manufacturer, Blue Amusements Limited, the ride was made in 1980 and initially costed one Guyie, but could be set for one Guyck (a hundred Guyies). This inspired another Guyish manufacturer named Xanadu Rides come into business in 1982, which had the same purpose as Blue Amusements Limited. Trivia *Guy City has the most skyscrapers. *Every television set, no matter which aspect ratio and year of production, in the Guyish-speaking part of RG has an "AUDIO" button to change the language being heard from the speakers. This also affects channel language. *Due to the northeastern Guyish-speaking side, the Republic of Guy has two official public broadcasters: EVB (Enveloper Visual Broadcasting of the Republic of Guy) and GRT (Guyish Radio and Television). Only EVB is watchable on the English-speaking side, and both EVB and GRT are seen in the Guyish-speaking side. Despite being Guyish, GRT's TV channels offer English language subtitles. Media Population The population of the Republic of Guy is 28,288,005 (2017 estimate). Climate People/Trends Landscape Events Politics Schools Sports Incidents Technology Crime List of decrees * Exposure to music over 80 decibels is illegal in RG. The maximum volume for all CD players and car stereos is around this value. See also * Republic of Guyball Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:European Union Category:Republic of Guy Category:Fictional countries Category:Articles under construction Category:Countries established in 1969 Category:Southeast Europe Category:Transcontinental countries Category:Federal presidential constitutional republic Category:Republics Category:1969 establishments Category:1969 Category:1960s Category:Federal republics Category:Member states of NATO Category:Member states of the European Union Category:Member states of the Union for the Mediterranean Category:Member states of the Council of Europe Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Countries in Eastern Europe Category:Countries in Western Europe Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Fictional countries in Europe